


The Boy Who Followed His Heart Into Hell

by Mattias_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattias_Malfoy/pseuds/Mattias_Malfoy
Summary: Harry's depression is back..and it's gotten the best of him this time. Can he fight it along with the flood of memories that have come with it, or will he lose the battle and give up?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	The Boy Who Followed His Heart Into Hell

It is an unusually cold night in September, but I’m warm and sweating badly as I stand on the black tiled terrace outside of my apartment. I’m looking out over the glorious view of London and I have the tip of my wand pressed against the side of my temple.

“Goddamn, you Merlin!” I whisper. Quite a sentiment, but also quite appropriate and just, at least, I tend to think so.

I hear Hedwig hooting frantically. I turn and see that she is watching me closely through the small bars of her cage that is facing the glass door that led to the terrace. She knows something is wrong.

“It’s okay,” I call to her through the door. “It’s all right. I’m okay. Go back to sleep.”

Hedwig won’t go back to sleep, she won’t calm down, and she won’t look away from me either. She’s a good, loyal friend who’s been delivering my letters every time for the past eight years.

As I stare into the owl’s lantern yellow eyes, I think that maybe I should go inside and write to my mates. Ron and Hermione would be here before they finished reading the letters I’d sent to them.

Only I’m pretty sure that I’d be right back in this very spot tomorrow night, or the next one after. I just don’t see a way out of this mess. I’ve thought it all through a hundred times since that night. I can be as smart as hell, but I am also highly emotional, obviously. That was my strength as an Auror with the Ministry of Magic. It’s a rare combination. I think it’s why I was more successful than any of the other Aurors in my department. But, then again, none of them are up here getting ready to kill themselves with their own wand.

It’s been a year since my friend, my life, my fiance died and, I still haven’t moved on. But, how does one move on when they lose something they can’t replace? Answer? They don’t. So how can everyone expect me to move on when they can’t do it themselves?

This is so hard, so bad, so wrong. It’s so unlike me. I keep picturing Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, the last people who were killed by the Death Eaters. I keep seeing that horrifying night, where they died doing the stupidest thing anyone’s ever tried to do. They saved my nothingness of a life.

That was the end of my life, the real end of the Boy-Who-Lived.


End file.
